


Мик Рори и чёртовы пришельцы-извращенцы

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мика и Рэя похитили инопланетяне, которым хочется посмотреть, как спариваются другие расы. Рэй в ужасе, Мику похуй, а после всё не так уж и дерьмово, как могло бы быть, хотя всё равно дерьмово.





	Мик Рори и чёртовы пришельцы-извращенцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mick Rory and the Stupid Kinky Shit Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854096) by [rebooting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting). 



> автор не ответил на запрос о переводе, так что молчание - знак согласия  
> author never answered about my request for permission to translate and have no rules about it in their profile. well... silent means consent ^_^

Никто не мог знать, что их первые встреченные пришельцы… ебанутые серые ребята и блондиночка из другой вселенной (как бы это ни работало) не считаются… Так вот, никто не мог знать, что первые пришельцы, которых они встретят самостоятельно, окажутся такими мудаками.  
  
Мик привык к тому, что люди в итоге оказываются мудаками, и полагал, что Рэю к этому тоже пора бы привыкнуть, но что-то из научной лабуды, которую вещали пришельцы, пока устраивали их с Рэем в довольно тесной клетке, того явно задело, потому что пока Мик на своей стороне клетки мечтал обо что-нибудь почесать кулаки, Рэй на своей стороне выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Ну ладно, Стиляга, — в итоге взял слово Мик, устав смотреть на то, как Рэй вот уже с десятый раз пытается что-то сказать, — что такого они тебе наговорили, что ты так паришься? Они собираются сделать нам лоботомию или что-то вроде того?  
  
— Ох, если бы! — отозвался Рэй, выглядя всё более больным. — Нет, они… они антропологи. Они хотят… — Рэй сглотнул. — Они хотят понаблюдать, как размножаются другие виды.  
  
Мик моргнул. Обдумал информацию.  
  
— Они же в курсе, что мы не можем размножиться, да? Как минимум пока здесь только мы с тобой.  
  
Рэй хрипло хохотнул.  
  
— Я пытался объяснить. Их больше интересует… механика процесса.  
  
Это Мик обдумывал дольше.  
  
— Они сказали, что отпустят нас, если мы устроим им тут приватный показ порнушки?  
  
— Я не спрашивал!  
  
— Ну так, блядь, спроси. — Мик нахмурился, сверля Рэя взглядом. — Но они точно не ведут себя так, будто собираются нас разобрать на запчасти? Просто хотят из этого вашего научного любопытства посмотреть, как стрёмные чужаки друг друга чпокают?  
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Рэй судорожно сглотнул. — Они извинились за необходимость нас запереть. Думаю, это хороший знак.  
  
— Лады. — Мик откинулся на стену клетки, обдумывая ситуацию. — Если после этого нас выпустят, я в деле.  
  
— Да ты шутишь.  
  
Мик пожал плечами.  
  
— Можешь быть сверху, если тебе так легче.  
  
Рэй вымученно ему улыбнулся и покрутил рукой у паха.  
  
— Я так не могу.  
  
Ну, особого смысла в этом не было, но стало понятнее. У некоторых ребят действительно встаёт только в идеальных ситуациях, а их ситуация, похоже, была наихудшей для стояка. У Мика раньше проблем не случалось, но у него закралось подозрение, что если у них обоих возникнут затруднения с постановкой, пришельцы будут только рады протянуть руку помощи.  
  
— Лады, — повторил он. — Тогда, полагаю, есть два варианта. Мы можем ждать, пока остальные нас найдут, и постоянно бояться, не подмешано ли что-то возбуждающее в еду или питьё. Или можем сделать это в трезвом уме прямо сейчас.  
  
— Господи, а ты прав, — поразился Рэй. — Они могли просто накачать нас, ведь так? Думаю, иметь хоть какой-то выбор всё же лучше, чем вообще не иметь выбора.  
  
Рэй теперь стал какого-то нездорово-бледного оттенка, и вряд ли это было связано с гейством: к, например, Саре Рэй относился нормально. Тут дело было в чём-то другом, и если Рэй не успокоится сам, об этом придётся позаботиться Мику.  
  
Он лениво махнул рукой.  
  
— Иди и спроси, отпустят ли нас после. И пока говоришь, передай, что нам кой-чего понадобится. Хрен с ними, с гондонами, но по суху никто никого драть не будет. Никакого удовольствия ни нам, ни зрителям. И нам бы хоть какую-то мебель.  
  
Мик, может, и был «молчаливым качком», но уж точно не был тупым. Пусть Рэй сосредоточится на разговоре с пришельцами: так ему не останется времени беспокоиться о том, чем им предстоит заняться.  
  
Пришельцы, конечно, были мелким извращённым дерьмом, но это мелкое извращённое дерьмо хотя бы сотрудничало. Они выдали Рэю лист бумаги и какую-то пишущую хрень, чтобы тот составил список необходимого, потому что очевидно же, что он у руля, раз сечёт в науке, и понятное дело, обычно Мик был не то чтобы согласен, но сейчас не стал поднимать бучу, потому что склонившегося над бумажкой Рэя уже не трясло так, будто он собирается разлететься на куски. Он просто взял типа-ручку, бумагу и накатал список желаемой фигни. Не то чтобы всё перечисленное было и впрямь необходимо, но пришельцы-то об этом не знают.  
  
Их сопроводили (держа на мушке, и Мик ещё припомнит этим ублюдкам отобранный огнемёт) в другое помещение, соответствующее запросу Мика насчёт мебели. Кровать, стол и диван, прикрученные к полу. На столе стояла коробка, без сомнения, содержащая всё то, что Мик назвал необходимым для человеческих ритуалов продолжения рода. В верхнем углу помещения была какая-то штука, насчёт назначения которой Мик был чертовски уверен: он достаточно навидался хорошо охраняемых объектов изнутри, чтобы не узнать камеру.  
  
Мик пропустил Рэя в камеру первым и обернулся к похитителям.  
  
— У нас сделка, верно? — спросил он тихо, сохраняя безэмоциональный тон. — Постарайтесь ничего не упустить, потому что сделка — одноразовая.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Мик зашёл в клетку следом за Рэем, стараясь не обращать внимания на звук закрывшегося за спиной замка. Сунул нос в коробку на столе, покопался в заказанном барахле, полностью довольный тем, что они положили всё по списку, ну, или как минимум заменили местными аналогами.  
  
Вынул из коробки бутылку и пару стаканов — пластиковых, оружия из них не сделаешь — и налил им обоим выпить. Протянул Рэю почти полный стакан, пряча свой в ладони так, чтобы не было видно, насколько отличается количество содержимого. Сложная часть работы — пообщаться с пришельцами — была закончена, и теперь Рэю нужно было расслабиться, а Мик полагал, что ничто так не расслабляет, как бухло.  
  
— Это что? — нахмурившись, спросил Рэй после первого глотка. Вряд ли выпивка обладала изысканным вкусом. Мик подтолкнул его стакан, призывая пить дальше, и отпил из своего. А неплохо для инопланетного бухла.  
  
— Поможет тебе расслабиться, — честно ответил Мик.  
  
Делая вид, что всё ещё разбирается с содержимым коробки, Мик споил Рэю два стакана. Например, они положили смазку, крайне необходимую — хрен бы он стал трахать без смазки кого-то вроде Рэя, особенно когда настрой и без того паршивый. И гондоны. Не то чтоб Мику было прям так надо, но Рэй обязательно будет загоняться обо всякие болячки, которых у Мика, конечно, нет, но с гондоном Рэю точно будет спокойнее.  
  
Были ещё какие-то штуки, которые Мик точно не собирался использовать, но их вид наводил на мысль, что их похитители уже ловили людей, ну, или каких-нибудь человекообразных инопланетян (что весьма вероятно, учитывая, что Юбочка выглядела не менее человеком, чем Сара), которые занимались всяким развратом. Конечно, мысль использовать это всё на Рэе была привлекательна, но явно не сейчас. Сейчас у них будет не «Рэй с завязанными глазами и в наручниках», а «постарайся не порвать сокомандника», так что Мик решил об этом не думать. Лучше ничего не осложнять штуками вроде личных предпочтений.  
  
И ещё была коробочка с парой таблеток, и к ней диаграмма, не оставляющая сомнений, для чего они нужны, но Рэя и так сильно напугала мысль о потере контроля, поэтому Мик растворил одну у себя в стаканчике, пока Рэй отвернулся — ни к чему ему это видеть — и проглотил сам. А Рэя и от выпивки неплохо развезло, так что незачем его травить ещё и тем, что угрожает вызвать многочасовой стояк, если волшебные инопланетные таблеточки случайно (или нарочно) содержат неверную дозировку.  
  
После второго стакана инопланетного бухла Рэя перестало потряхивать, так что Мик переложил смазку и гондон себе в карман и потянул Рэя на диван, избегая даже смотреть в сторону кровати. Не стоит делать вид, что тут происходит что-то кроме того, что происходит, и романтизировать дерьмо, которое напрочь лишено романтики.  
  
Но это не означает, что всё это будет лишь быстрым перепихом типа «оппа, спасибо, мэм.» Рэй заслуживает чего-то лучшего, чем вот это вот, тем более, если это его первый раз — насчёт чего Мик был уверен — с мужчиной. Не то чтобы Мик был особо этичным или моральным или «будь, блядь, приличным человеком, Мик Рори», но даже у него была некая уверенность в том, что первый секс в жизни кого бы то ни было не должен быть абсолютным пиздецом. И ему нравилось думать, что он был неплохим партнёром в этом плане. Какой вообще смысл в том, чтобы быть мудаком с теми, с кем трахаешься? Ведь если они свалят — придётся новых искать.  
  
Он усадил Рэя на диван, с удовлетворением заметив, с каким трудом Рэй стоит на ногах, и стащил с них обоих рубашки, поскольку эти чёртовы пришельцы-извращенцы, как пить дать, подняли в камере температуру. Рэй, может, и от выпивки раскраснелся, но Мик-то пил совсем мало. И Мик разбирался в жаре, так что кто-то там явно мухлевал с настройками.  
  
Под своим костюмом и научной болтовнёй Рэй прятал весьма неплохое тело, и при других обстоятельствах Мик провёл бы немало времени, выясняя, где надо прикусить, чтобы вырвать звук поинтереснее. Но сейчас у них расписание — к тому моменту, как Рэй протрезвеет, хорошо бы уже вернуться на Вэйврайдер — так что Мик не стал рассусоливать, вдавил Рэя в диван и вовлёк в глубокий поцелуй, потирая большими пальцами его соски, пока Рэй не задышал резче, выгибаясь навстречу ласкающим рукам.  
  
В отличие от Лена, которому только дай повод, Мик никого раньше не соблазнял, но это не значило, что он не знал, как приласкать, тем более что Рэй под влиянием выпивки стал весьма податлив. Он беззвучно постанывал под медленно скользящими по его груди и по твёрдому животу руками Мика, как любой, наслаждающийся сексом по пьяни. Опустив руки ещё ниже, Мик подцепил большими пальцами ремень и прервал поцелуй, чтобы стащить с Рэя джинсы нахрен. Да и с себя тоже.  
  
Пришельцам лучше бы быть чертовски благодарными за стриптиз.  
  
— Мик, — неуверенно начал Рэй, когда он снова опустился на диван, и неуверенность была совсем не тем чувством, которое нужно было от него Мику прямо сейчас. Тем более что Рэй, похоже, собрался прерваться только для того, чтобы пространно бухтеть о том, что, по его мнению, было бы лучше для них обох. Мик подхватил свой стаканчик, в котором осталась добрая половина инопланетного бухла, и, снова поцеловав Рэя, приставил край к его губам, здраво рассудив, что чем меньше Рэй думает, тем быстрее они кончат.  
  
Как и ожидалось, сработало мгновенно: к тому моменту, как Мик вернул опустевший стаканчик на стол, Рэй не просто забыл, что хотел сказать, а вообще растёкся по дивану. Только на лбу была едва заметная морщинка, да Мику в грудь тыкался палец, будто Рэй всё ещё пытался что-то до него донести, но что конкретно, Мик прямо сейчас выяснять не собирался — подождёт. Сейчас важно закончить дело и вернуть их обоих домой.  
  
Когда он коснулся входа покрытым смазкой пальцем, Рэй взвизгнул и зажался, и Мик поменял позу: сел, забросив ноги Рэя себе на бёдра, чтобы иметь возможность в процессе успокаивающе гладить его по животу. У Мика бывали зажатые парни, но Рэй всех обскакал. Впрочем, это было понятно, так что Мик не воспротивился, когда Рэй стиснул его свободную руку: может, парням вроде Рэя свойственно цепляться, когда страшно, так что пусть цепляется, если ему от этого легче. Не каждый справляется со страхами, избивая их или засовывая в чёрную дыру на задворках сознания, которую очень-очень давно, сами того не зная, открыли у них в мозгах Мастера Времени.  
  
Как бы там ни было, нужно было продолжать, так что Мик держал Рэя за руку и подумал, что, может быть, если с ним говорить, это поможет Рэю расслабиться. Бойскаут вообще любитель поболтать. Милая чепуха Мику была чужда — все его постельные разговоры (да и разговоры тех, с кем он обычно трахался) сводились к тому, чтобы озвучить то, что он делает или что собирается делать, — так что он начал неловкий монолог о событиях, в которых они участвовали на Вэйврайдер: пошутил, что бухло в Японии странное, но хотя бы в свободном доступе, а не как в Чикаго, и вообще, давайте в Чикаго больше не поедем, у них даже бейсбольная команда говно, а ещё не очень понятно, что Рэй находит в шляпах, когда они попадают на Дикий Запад, хотя народ там, конечно, знает толк в развлечениях… и в итоге Мик водил внутри Рэя уже двумя пальцами, и всхлипы, которые Рэй при этом издавал, были уже гораздо ближе к тому, что Мику нравилось слышать во время секса.  
  
Беспокоиться о гондонах было странно, но Рэй точно будет загоняться, так что Мик разорвал упаковку и раскатал тупую штуковину по члену (пусть они хоть сто раз полезные, крутые и так далее, но Мик считал, что выглядят они тупо). Он провернул пальцы внутри Рэя, чтобы раскрыть пошире: во всём этом и так маловато удовольствия, но дополнительно ещё и сделать Рэю больно Мику не хотелось. Не стоит заёбывать сокомандника до крови — ну, как минимум, если у вас нет на то уговора.  
  
Однако вся подготовка в мире не сделает первый раз менее первым. Мик старался как мог: выпивка, много смазки… Но затягивать не следовало — пришельцы могли начать терять терпение, а Рэй мог начать трезветь. Мик наклонился вперёд, снова поцеловал Рэя, а затем перевернул его, ставя на колени и укладывая грудью на подлокотник — для упора. И въехал внутрь — так гладко, как только мог.  
  
Вырвавшийся у Рэя звук был не то чтоб болезненный, но не был и стоном чистого наслаждения. Для подобных звуков, полных приправленного болью удовольствия, было и время, и место, но они не должны быть настолько растерянными и потерянными. Надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет, Мик наклонился вперёд, покрывая плечи Рэя поцелуями. И заодно подбирая темп: достаточно быстрый, чтобы закончить с этим достаточно скоро, и достаточно медленный, чтобы Рэю пришлось потом не слишком хреново. Им, вообще-то, с этим потом жить.  
  
Насчёт одного Рэй был прав: он бы точно не осилил быть сверху — как минимум без посторонней помощи. У него даже сейчас едва ли наполовину стояло, и Мик сомневался, что встанет даже к концу действия.  
  
Может, оно и к лучшему. Мик навидался, как некоторые реагируют на подобное (ну, не во всём подобное, но близко к тому), чтобы понимать, что без физиологического подтверждения, что ему хорошо, Рэй лучше перенесёт происходящее.  
  
Он выбросил эту мысль в ту самую чёрную дыру, куда выбрасывал все неудобные мысли, и продолжил осыпать плечи и шею Рэя поцелуями — нелепое противопоставление темпу и грубости толчков. И кто бы обвинил Мика в том, что всё это в итоге затянулось? Далеко не всякий справится с ролью порноактёра, и уж тем более — перед чёртовыми пришельцами-извращенцами, которым плевать на нежные чувства задрота от науки.  
  
Всю дорогу у Рэя так и не встало крепче, чем наполовину. Кончив, Мик вышел из него и повернулся к коробке, куда пришельцы, помимо прочего, сложили всё необходимое, чтобы привестись в порядок после. Гондон вместе с остатками смазки отправились в мусорный пакет, салфетками Мик воспользовался, чтобы стереть смазку с кожи Рэя. И только потом осознал, что Рэй отрубился. От выпивки или от того, что Мик действовал грубее, чем полагал, он не понял — он же не грёбаный доктор.  
  
Если дело в алкоголе и Рэй отрубился ближе к началу, то им повезло. Так было бы проще для всех.  
  
Закончив приводить их обоих в порядок, Мик уделил несколько минут, собирая кое-что из того, что пришельцы столь любезно предоставили вместе с остальным содержимым ящика (будто секс между людьми и впрямь включал в себя приготовление печенек). Мик долбил в дверь камеры до тех пор, пока один из чёртовых пришельцев-извращенцев (теперь это будет их официальным именованием; Мик так и запишет) не явился с ним побеседовать. Мик проявил неимоверную выдержку, когда запустил в него ма-а-аленькой мучной бомбой в подтверждение собственного рычания: «Я мог бы убить тебя. Но не стал. Верни нас на наш грёбаный корабль!»

***

Вэйврайдер подобрал их ещё до того, как Рэй очнулся, так что объяснять ситуацию пришлось Мику. Ну как «объяснять»…  
  
— Стиляге нужно обследование. Ты или ты, — указал Мик на Сару и Мартина, обводя остальных сердитым взглядом. — И, Гидеон, не лезь, блядь, в его сны.  
  
Оставив Рэя им — потому как Мик-то точно не доктор и точно не тот человек, которого Рэю, очнувшись, захочется видеть рядом — Мик отправился в свою каюту, чтобы хорошенько надраться своим собственным грёбаным бухлом, а не всякой мутью от чёртовых пришельцев-извращенцев.  
  
Но конечно, если кто и оставит вас в покое, то точно не Сара. Мик едва ли полчаса как начал бухать, а она уже заявилась к нему в каюту и даже не выглядела особо злой за всю эту историю с Рэем. Блядь, да Рэй наверняка ещё без сознания после двух с половиной стаканов инопланетного бухла, заполированных не самым лучшим сексом.  
  
— Что… — Вышло не вопросительно, ну да и пофиг. Мик в любом случае не спрашивал: он знал, что именно не так.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что за хрень у вас там случилась? — требовательно спросила Сара. — От Рэя разит так, будто вы отрывались в каком-нибудь межгалактическом баре, но мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не так. Гидеон выудила из его подсознания совершенно иное.  
  
— Блядь, Сара! Я же сказал, чтобы вы держали Гидеон подальше от его головы! — Вот теперь Мик был в ярости. Теперь, а не всё то время, пока их держали у себя чёртовы пришельцы-извращенцы. Да, тогда он был раздражён и вроде как беспокоился о Рэе, но не злился — не так, как сейчас. Он отшвырнул бутылку, и похрен, что та разлетелась вдребезги, ударившись о стену. — Хватит с него этого дерьма. Оставьте ему хотя бы его сны.  
  
Сара мгновенно натянула маску абсолютного спокойствия и очень тихо потребовала:  
  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  
— Пришельцы хотели, чтобы мы трахнулись. — Мик нахмурился, глядя на стеклянные осколки в луже выпивки и полез в нычку за новой бутылкой; то или иное бухло — сейчас было без разницы. — Какая-то научная муть, я не разбираюсь. Информации ради. У Рэя не встал, так что это сделал я. Напоил его так, чтоб он по большей части не вспомнил потом. На случай, если спросит: ничего захватывающего он не пропустил. Просто подлатайте его и поговорите, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Ты или Проф. Лучше ты.  
  
Всё ещё очень спокойная Сара несколько секунд помолчала.  
  
— Гидеон говорит, что он не думает, что…  
  
— Да мне похрен, что Гидеон говорит, — рявкнул Мик. — Похрен, что там она выудила из его головы. Вели ей не лезть.  
  
Это было важно, даже если он не мог сказать, почему. Мгновение спустя Сара кивнула, а потом сжала его плечо. Будто ему было о чём жалеть.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — мягко сказала она, оставляя его наедине с выпивкой.  
  
Несколько дней Мик с неким подростковым удовлетворением бесил Гидеон, показательно её игнорируя. Грёбаный компьютер заслужил это, вынюхивая в разуме Рэя всякое сразу после того, через что Рэю пришлось пройти. Единственное, что Мик слушал — это сухие отчёты о состоянии Рэя, успокаивая себя тем, что и впрямь не причинил особого вреда. Даже алкогольного отравления не было. И в походке Рэя после пробуждения никаких особых изменений не наблюдалось. Хоть на что-то Гидеон сгодилась.  
  
Мик сразу понял, когда Рэй рассказал о случившемся Мартину: Мартин — и Джакс, из-за их стрёмной мозгослиятельной хрени — начали на него странно смотреть. Не укоризненно, хотя Мик ожидал именно этого, просто… странно. Мик не знал, как эти взгляды интерпретировать, и даже начал скучать по живому, не нагаллюцинированному Лену, который всегда расшифровывал, что такое люди имеют в виду.  
  
Хочешь не хочешь, а пару недель спустя это всё же случилось: Рэй зажал его в угол в… как там эта штука называлась? Объе-зал? Да он даже не зал ни хрена. Неважно, как там оно называется — Рэй поймал его там среди ночи, пока Мик спокойно ел пончик, потому что избегал встречаться с остальными за обедом, не желая разбираться со странными взглядами Мартина и Джакса и тем более — со странными взглядами Сары. Как и с тем, что Амайя и Нейт точно знали, что что-то случилось, хотя и понятия не имели, что именно.  
  
— Привет. — Рэй с неловкой улыбкой плюхнулся на стул напротив Мика. — Ты меня избегаешь.  
  
Мик пожал плечами.  
  
— Подумал, ты не захочешь меня видеть.  
  
— Ты думал, что… Почему ты так думаешь? — Вот опять эта морщинка; Мик почти ожидал, что Рэй сейчас примется тыкать ему пальцем в грудь, совсем как когда надрался инопланетного бухла. — Слушай, Мик, мы оба знаем, что я оказался не в состоянии вытащить нас оттуда. Я лишь хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я благодарен, что это получилось у тебя.  
  
— Вот не надо этого, — устало выговорил Мик. — Не нужно вежливость разводить.  
  
Лицо Рэя стало таким, будто он размышлял над чем-то весьма озадачивающим, и это было довольно странно, потому что смотрел он при этом на Мика, хотя обычно он так смотрел на всякую научную хрень.  
  
— Я понимаю, что это было не идеально, но…  
  
— Не идеально… — У Мика вырвался грубый смешок. — Ты хоть помнишь, что я сделал для того, чтобы ты расслабился достаточно, чтобы я тебя не порвал к хуям? Насколько я тебя знаю, Стиляга, ты вовсе не из тех, кто разово трахается по пьяни. Так что не нужно притворяться, что между нами всё в порядке.  
  
— Мик, — Рэй наклонился через стол, и на его вечно серьёзном лице была вот такенными буквами написана озабоченность, — ты именно поэтому меня избегал? Ты думал, я на тебя обижен?  
  
— Ты не хотел этого, — подчёркнуто напомнил Мик, будто ребёнку объясняя. — Даже я знаю, что это значит.  
  
— Раз уж мы об этом, то и ты тоже не хотел, — парировал Рэй. — А значит — раз уж мы тут играем в «кто хуже» — я ничуть не лучше тебя.  
  
Мик знал, что Рэй пытается сделать. Пытается быть вежливым, быть хорошим сокомандником, облегчить чувства Мика по поводу того, что они сделали — того, что Мик сделал с ним, потому как не то чтобы Рэй был способен принять хоть какое-то активное участие. Что ж, это было пиздец как благородно, но ни хрена не меняло.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе не снится всё это в кошмарах? — спросил он прямо. Рэй побледнел, совсем немного. — Ты, конечно, никого ими не будишь, потому что не кричишь. Но они есть. Так что ни хрена не в порядке.  
  
— Ты в этом не виноват, — сказал Рэй; очень медленно, будто старательно обдумывал каждое слово. Обычно у людей в окружении Мика таких проблем не возникало: до них доходило, что он говорит прямо, и они говорили прямо в ответ. Рэй тем временем стащил один из его пончиков, и Мик позволил ему, потому что не хотел видеть, как Рэй вздрогнет, если он до него дотронется.  
  
Не то чтобы у Мика в школе был факультатив или типа того, но в тюрьме и не такого насмотришься. Мик-то всегда был достаточно крупным, чтобы его это не касалось, но это не значит, что он не видел, каково тем, кому повезло меньше.  
  
Рэй куснул пончик. Его лицо застыло, потому что пончик оказался чересчур сладким: Мик всегда указывал, чтобы были суперсладкие, потому что это его пончики, и суперсладкие — это то, что нужно. Рэй сглотнул, дёрнув кадыком (Мик вспомнил, что он так же сглатывал после того, как пришельцы сказали, чего от них хотят), а затем отложил пончик и переплёл пальцы, совсем как школьник, собирающийся начать презентацию.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он тихо. — У меня кошмары. Но они не про тебя. Точнее… Ты в них есть, но они не про тебя. И не надо думать, будто Гидеон мне не рассказала, что ты тоже не особо хорошо спишь.  
  
Мик пожал плечами: конечно он хреново спит. Именно для этого ему и нужно бухло.  
  
— Хочешь узнать, о чём они? — спросил Рэй.  
  
— Это твои кошмары, — проворчал Мик, жалея, что заодно с пончиками не взял никакой выпивки. — Ты не обязан ничего мне рассказывать.  
  
— Они о пришельцах, — сказал Рэй, выискивая на пончике наименее глазированное место, чтобы снова откусить. — И о… ситуации, конечно, но та часть, где есть ты, это не плохая часть, потому что не ты нас в неё втянул. Ты нас оттуда вытащил, и я знаю, что ты сделал это как можно безболезненнее. Так что перестань считать, что я на тебя злюсь. Потому что я не злюсь на тебя.  
  
— Тогда почему Проф и пацан смотрят на меня так, будто хотят мне настучать?  
  
У Рэя распахнулись глаза, и он откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно разглядывая Мика, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Они не хотят тебе настучать. Они смотрят на тебя так, потому что знают, что ты дашь себя избить, если это поможет вытащить твою команду из дурной ситуации. И они беспокоятся о тебе, потому что я выговорился Мартину, а ты — не поговорил ни с кем.  
  
Мик запустил пончиком в стену. Не так хорошо, как звон разбитого стекла, но от этого акта бессмысленного насилия немного полегчало.  
  
— Чёрт, Рэй, это не меня…  
  
— Стоп! — прервал его Рэй. — Они заставили нас. Если меня изнасиловали, то тебя — тоже. И именно тебе выпало запомнить каждое мгновение.  
  
— Ну, на тот момент это казалось лучшей идеей, — пожал плечами Мик, беря новый пончик. В жёлтой обсыпке. — Ты хорош в драке и в научной хренотени, но ты был до чёртиков напуган. Я решил, что выпивка позволит тебе расслабиться.  
  
— Что ж, это было верное решение, — кивнул Рэй с мягкой усмешкой. — Я большей частью не помню, но помню достаточно, чтобы знать: ты настолько облегчил процесс, насколько это было возможно. И достаточно — чтобы волноваться о тебе. Но я нашёл кому выговориться. У тебя — есть кому?  
  
Мик уклончиво пожал плечами. У него была галлюцинация, но вряд ли Рэй найдёт это успокаивающим.  
  
— Ладно… — На лице Рэя появилось то самое щенячье выражение, которое удавалось ему лучше всего, и он снова наклонился через стол. Мик инстинктивно взял его за руку, совсем как Рэй ухватил его руку там, в камере. — Может, ты выговоришься мне?


End file.
